


you look perfect tonight

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just really love kiho, kiho, kihyun's one step ahead of wonho, kind of based off ed sheeran's perfect because i'm stuck in 2017, still don't know how to tag, they arent teens for very long, they're grossly in love is the biggest point tbh, wonho is whipped for ki's smile, wonho's whipped for ki's everything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Hoseok realized he was in love with Kihyun when they were seventeen. Since then, his love only grows.





	you look perfect tonight

Hoseok was seventeen when he fell in love with Kihyun. The two were swimming in freezing weather, the clock striking half passed two in the morning, and Kihyun was chin-deep in the water, claiming it was warmer that way, though it was clear his teeth were chattering. Hoseok could faintly make out Kihyun's arms from beneath the water, wrapped tightly around his knees to keep some kind of warmth circulating throughout his body. Hoseok wasn't thoughtless, however, he made sure he brought several towels, blankets, clean clothes, and everything else he possibly could to try to prevent Kihyun from catching a cold. He didn't realize it then. 

"Hyung, this is probably the worst idea you've ever had." Kihyun said with a shaky voice, words contradicting the small smile on his icy lips. He edged closer to Hoseok in the water, one arm unwrapping from around his knees to reach out, chilled hand resting against Hoseok's shoulder. He seemed to notice that Hoseok's body held more warmth than his own, moving closer again to bump their shoulders together, arms now wrapped around his own torso. 

"You agreed to it with a smile, Kihyunnie. You even convinced me to bring you when no one else was here. What'll you do if we both freeze here?" Hoseok defended with a soft laugh, wrapping an arm around Kihyun's shoulders and holding him closer. He could feel the fabric of Kihyun's trunks against his thigh, the only pair Hoseok owned, and felt himself chuckle at how, even tightened to the extreme, Kihyun's hips were still smaller, daintier, than Hoseok's, making the trunks just a little too big. "Be glad I had a spare pair of trunks for you, you know? I think that you'd be singing higher than you already do if you were here without them." 

Kihyun seemed to laugh at this, the sound escaping his lips as if it took him by surprise. A small white puff breezed passed his lips as well, making Hoseok realize exactly how cold it was. "You're wearing short shorts right now, hyung. I'm not wearing a spare pair, it's your only pair." He nudged Hoseok with his shoulder, as if emphasizing his words. Hoseok couldn't help but notice the small droplets of water on his eyelashes, making him seem more beautiful. 

"Have to keep you warm, Kihyunnie," Hoseok found himself saying, hand rubbing Kihyun's shoulder slowly, soothingly. He slowly raised his other arm as well, lips pursing as he wrapped this one around Kihyun's front. "Come here," he said after a moment, waiting for Kihyun to turn to him before pulling him into a hug. He told himself it was purely to keep the other warm. He didn't quite believe his own thoughts. 

Kihyun was the first to get out, trunks low on his hips as he shuddered and made his way to grab a towel, wrapping it around his shoulders and sitting on one of the blankets Hoseok had laid out. Hoseok stayed in the water, watching Kihyun's shoulders slowly still. Time seemed to freeze when he caught Hoseok's eye, the two staring at one another in silence. Kihyun seemed calm, relaxed as he kept their gazes locked, standing and grabbing a towel before walking over to Hoseok. "Hyung, come here." 

Hoseok swam to the shallower end, arms propped up on the grass in front of Kihyun. His lips were pursed, eyes fluttering shut when Kihyun dried his hair, humming a soft song Hoseok didn't know. Once the towel was removed, Hoseok felt Kihyun run his fingers through his damp hair, dull fingernails scratching against his scalp lightly. 

"Hyung, you should get out before you get sick." Kihyun murmured, voice quiet as he watched Hoseok. His breath seemed to catch in his throat a moment, realizing that his face was only inches from Hoseok's. He seemed nervous, but not afraid, not displeased. He risked a glance to Hoseok's lips, risked another, before leaning in a bit more, giving control to Hoseok. 

Something in Hoseok's body told him he needed to kiss Kihyun. He needed to feel his best friend's cold blue lips against his own almost as much as he needed to breathe. And so, he did, raising himself further out of the water to press his lips against Kihyun's in a barely there kiss, one hand resting against Kihyun's cheek and the other gripping the grass below. He felt Kihyun settle down in front of him without breaking their tender kiss, thighs on either side of Hoseok's torso as his hands slid from Hoseok's hair to his cheeks, cupping them so carefully he felt like fine China. 

Kihyun was the first to pull away, eyes opening slowly and eyelashes fluttering once, twice. "I've wanted to do that for a while," he admitted under his breath, thumbs stroking Hoseok's cheeks almost rhythmically. He offered a small, shy smile as he stared down at Hoseok, gently covering his lips with a finger. "Before we talk, you need to get out and dry off. You're going to get pneumonia, you big dork." 

Once Hoseok was dry and sprawled out on the blanket with Kihyun, head resting in the younger's lap, he closed his eyes. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it felt natural to them both as they listened to the faint noises of creatures of the night and the sound of the other breathing. He found himself reaching to find Kihyun's hand, lacing their fingers and resting their hands over his own stomach. His eyes fluttered open after a moment, eyes moving to look at Kihyun, watching his eyes scan the sky, possibly looking for constellations or whatever else he could find. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself getting to his feet, grabbing a shirt for himself and for Kihyun and placing it in the other's lap. "Dance with me?" He said with little thought, already scrolling through the playlist on his phone and tapping a song he and Kihyun danced to often. 

"What brought this about, hyung?" Kihyun asked with a soft laugh, pulling the oversized shirt overhead as he stood. His laughter only grew louder when Hoseok grabbed his hands, leading a dance that was far too silly and messy for Hoseok to ever seem as if he were practicing dance. When the song looped, his smile softened, pulling Kihyun closer and wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Kihyun raised his arms to wrap around Hoseok's shoulders, the two of them swaying slowly, much closer to the beat than they had been the first time. 

"I really like you," Hoseok said softly, eyes focused on Kihyun's and head lowered to bump their foreheads lightly. "I think I always have, honestly." He admitted after another moment, his mind piecing together how he always wanted to be beside Kihyun, to hold him, to call him beautiful. Nearly everything he'd ever thought about Kihyun pointed to him liking him. He was almost in love with him. 

Watching Hoseok's eyes, Kihyun let out a soft, nervous giggle, one hand raising to cover his mouth, both in shock and embarrassment. "I cannot believe you're confessing to me while I look like this. My hair's wet and stuck together and I smell like moss, but you're looking at me like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. To be fair, you're the most beautiful I've ever seen." He rambled, red ears hidden by the darkness. 

"I think you look perfect." Hoseok said, a smile tugging on his lips as he wrapped his arms completely around Kihyun's waist and lifted him off the ground, spinning them in a circle. "You'll always look perfect." 

~

Water dripped from Kihyun's light brown hair, a wide smile on his face as he gave a loud laugh. "Lee Hoseok, I cannot believe you splashed me. I'm going to end you." He pulled his shirt off before he dived into the water, swimming over to Hoseok and splashing the other. He wound his arms around Hoseok's shoulders as they laughed, legs wrapping around the older's waist and keeping them pressed flesh against the other. 

Pressing a light kiss to Kihyun's lips, Hoseok looked up at the stars with a soft chuckle. "We've been together for three years. I can't believe it." He murmured, arms wrapped loosely around Kihyun's waist. The water was cold, making goosebumps cover Kihyun's arms and Hoseok's muscles ache, but neither could muster the urge to care. Lifting Kihyun a bit higher, Hoseok started pressing slow kisses along his neck, chaste and gentle. 

"Me either. We've come here every anniversary, too. You're lucky I love you enough to freeze for two hours just for you to call me perfect." Kihyun's voice quivered with the cold, white tinting the air as he spoke. "On the bright side, my trunks fit me this time." He teased, his head falling back to allow Hoseok's lips more coverage. The stars in the sky reflected through his eyes, cold lips pursing as he hummed a song, one Hoseok and Kihyun had written together in the quiet of the night. 

"Sorry, my brain stops functioning when I see you here. You're just so pretty." Hoseok shot back with a small grin, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. "Though, my brain also tells me to bully you." As soon as the words left his lips, Hoseok detached himself from Kihyun, splashing the other with a large wave and earning a loud squeal and a call of his name. He avoided Kihyun's attack easily enough, swimming to the other side of the lake with an echoing laugh. 

"Hoseokkie, I'll be nice if you piggy back me." Kihyun called out a distance away, hands raised as if in surrender. He moved toward Hoseok carefully, a smile tugging on his lips as Hoseok turned to allow Kihyun to climb onto his back. Once he was settled, he leaned down to Hoseok's ear, pressing a light kiss to the cold shell. "I never said what being nice consisted of." He whispered before splashing Hoseok directly in the face. 

Kihyun shivered so hard it seemed his knees clashed, towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders and lips blooming in icy blues and purples. His tongue darted out a few times to lick his lips, the muscle doing little to make the harsh tone of his lips dissipate. The water caused Kihyun's skin to turn a milky white under the full moon, fingertips and toes bitten by the cold. He was laid out on the blanket, eyes on Hoseok. 

Sitting in front of Kihyun, Hoseok kept their knees pressed together, his hands resting on Kihyun's inner thighs. His fingers were barely warmer than Kihyun's thighs, his own lips colored with deep reds and purples from Kihyun biting his lips every few kisses while they swam. "Kihyunnie, come closer to me. Put your back against my chest." He said softly, waiting for Kihyun to nestle between his legs and lay against his chest before wrapping his arms tightly around Kihyun. He laced their hands, bringing them up to breathe hot air against Kihyun's frozen fingertips. 

"Hyung, let's dance. We'll warm up faster, right?" Kihyun suggested, a small smile on his lips as he looked back at Hoseok. He pressed two, three, four gentle kisses to the other's jaw before he stood, pulling on a shirt - Hoseok's shirt - and holding out his hand. "We've done it every year, it's tradition." 

Arms wound loosely around each other, the two swayed to the song, chattering teeth slowly stilling. Hoseok led the dance, moving their feet in a resemblance of a waltz. "Have you thought about marrying me?" He asked, voice quiet, unafraid. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kihyun, and he was almost certain the other thought the same, though he didn't know the extent. 

Hands sliding to Hoseok's, Kihyun brought their hands up to press gentle kisses to each of his knuckles. "Every day." He said simply, trailing his lips from Hoseok's knuckles to his inner wrist. "I've thought about everything. Marrying you, raising children, growing old together, everything. All of that is my dream." 

"Then marry me." Hoseok said softly, raising their hands to allow Kihyun to spin beneath them, small and graceful. "It's my dream, too. I wake up nearly every morning and think about it. You're the love of my life, you know." He pulled Kihyun back to him, one hand still laced with Kihyun's while the other held his hip in a gentle grip. 

"When's the wedding, then?" Kihyun asked easily, free hand holding Hoseok's shoulder as they started to dance properly. "I'm already excited. Let's not make it something big. Neither of us are flashy anyway." Kihyun's eyes held a small glint, a shimmer of pure exhilaration. "Maybe you could wear a black tux and I'll wear a white one?" 

"Whatever you'd like, Kihyunnie. Whenever you'd like. Whatever you want is perfect to me." Hoseok said with a soft smile, his eyes filled with pure love and adoration as he watched Kihyun's anticipation grow. "Everything will be perfect, no matter what." 

~ 

Hoseok's heart had never felt lighter, nor had it ever felt so full of love. Kihyun had left his socks and shoes beside Hoseok, opting to run around the field with an airy laugh. He'd shrugged off his white blazer while they were in the truck, leaving him in a white button up and matching dress pants. Hoseok still wore his black blazer, tie loosened and his own shoes sitting on the ground beside his bare feet. His toes wriggled in the cold grass, but he'd never felt warmer. 

"I can't believe you made me cry. I can't believe I cried at my own wedding." Kihyun called out, voice soft yet buzzing with emotion. His chest felt light, his body lighter, almost as if he could fly if he didn't keep his feet on the ground. He danced around the field, occasionally showcasing a small spin. His smile shone brighter than the full moon overhead, soft laughs escaping his lips every once in a while. "Are you going to join me, or are you going to just watch me?" 

"I swear, you're an actual angel." Hoseok said as he walked forward, meeting Kihyun halfway and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Their suits had long since wrinkled, the wedding had ended hours ago, but they were still on a high. It felt unreal to Hoseok, looking at Kihyun and thinking _my husband_ instead of _my boyfriend_. It all felt like a dream, his dream. "I didn't think you'd cry at my vows. In my defense, you made me cry too. We wrote our vows and hid them from each other, but we both wrote about being soulmates." He shook his head in disbelief, a wide smile on his face giving no hints of dissipating any time soon. 

"Hoseok, you called me everything you wanted. How couldn't I cry? You called me the strongest person you know. You can tell very well I'm not strong." Kihyun chided playfully, lacing their fingers. Their favorite song played on loop, courtesy of Kihyun turning the radio up in their old truck, both doors open and keys still in the ignition. His phone was plugged up, playing the song on repeat. The only difference was, this time, it was them singing instead of the original. "I'm so in love with you. I'm so happy. I keep thinking I'll wake up and everything will be gone. This is just..." He trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"This is real, Kihyunnie. It's so real. It's so real, and I'm so happy. I'm so happy to be your husband." Hoseok murmured, bumping his forehead against Kihyun's as the other pulled him into a dance. "You are everything I want. You're perfect. You're perfect when you cry when we argue, you're perfect when you cry with me at cheesy movies. You're perfect when you wake up with morning breath and kiss me, you're perfect when you curl up beside me at night and sing me to sleep. You're perfect when you throw your legs over my thighs in the truck and sing over the radio, you're perfect when we get groceries together and you pout because you can't reach a shelf. Kihyun, you're perfect to me in every way." He said, voice soft and filled with emotion. 

"You're perfect too, Hoseokkie. You're perfect when you smile really wide at my bad jokes, when you giggle at something stupid I say, when you cry because you had a bad dream, when you say you love me, when you say I'm perfect. I'm so, so in love with you. I don't remember a day of my life without you at my side, and I don't want to imagine one." Kihyun said softly, bringing his hands up to caress Hoseok's cheeks and wipe away the tears escaping his eyes. "God, I love you." 

"I'm in love with you, too." Hoseok whispered before they both fell silent, merely gazing at each other as they danced. Kihyun hummed to the song every few moments, his forehead pressed to Hoseok's as they both counted their steps, feeling the grass between their toes and the cold bite of the air. 

"Are you ready?" Hoseok asked as he started the truck, Kihyun's legs settled over Hoseok's. When he was answered with a nod, he pulled out of the field, hearing Kihyun singing along to the radio. Kihyun, with his black roots showing and his messy makeup and hoarse voice still looked so perfect. Hoseok could envision how Kihyun had looked the first time they came, dressed in Hoseok's trunks with black hair and red ears and an oversized sweater, with a leg thrown over Hoseok's as he belted out the lyrics to an English song Hoseok didn't know, in this very same truck. He could see Kihyun with freshly dyed brown hair, eyes alight with anticipation the second time they came, this time his head on Hoseok's shoulder and feet pulled up into the seat, singing softly into Hoseok's ear. Every single time, Kihyun looked perfect. For the rest of his life, Hoseok would find Kihyun perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! hit me up on [tumblr](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/) and scream about mx at me! <3


End file.
